Petite Soeur or Little Sister
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: After being unmasked while performing Don Juan Triumphant, Erik spots someone in the audience who he thought was supposed dead. Later, he realizes it truly is her. But she can't remember him. A/N: another genre would be Hurt/Comfort. First Phantom fic. ON HIATUS


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. Characters belong to Gaston Leroux. I own Belle Devereaux.**

**A/N: This is movie-based.**

**Erik's POV**

Christine. All I could focus on was Christine, the way she was dressed and the way she sang. She was indeed an angel, however, she wasn't mine but the Vicomte's. Well, that was going to change. She was going to be mine, even if I had to resort to drastic measures. As she sang, I walked up the opposite winding staircase listening to her angelic voice and wishing she would be mine for the rest of eternity. Upon reaching the top, we began to walk towards each other and then began to sing together

**"**_**Past the point of no return, the final threshold  
the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn  
we've passed the point of no return..."**_

I held her against me, her back pressed against my chest as I sang

**"**_**Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Lead me, save me from my solitude  
Say you want me with you, here beside you  
Anywhere you go let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of..."**_

As she turned in my arms, I felt her reach up and thought she was going to caress my face but instead she ripped my mask off. The whole theatre was filled with screams of shock and horror, what I had always anticipated. I wasn't what you would call upset, it was more angry and humiliated in front of everyone. I looked down to see Madame Giry staring up at me with surprise, she hadn't expected Christine to pull a stunt like that. Next to her, her daughter Meg Giry looked up at me with surprise too and what looked like curiosity and a tad of anger flashed in her eyes, she was angry at the fact that Christine had publicly humiliated me.

I looked out towards the audience, everyone had a horrified look on their face even some had fainted and my anger increased. But then I saw, there in the audience was one woman; long sandy blonde hair reaching her shoulders wearing a beautiful red corseted gown which made it stand out with her pale white skin and her eyes, though I couldn't see them properly looked blue, did not look disgusted or horrified at the appearance of my face. There was another expression on her face, sympathy. There was something else about her though, familiarity like I knew her from somewhere. Shaking my head, I grabbed my sword and cut the rope of the chandelier while kicking a leaver which opened the trap door and I took Christine down with me.

**Belle's POV**

I stood in line outside with my ticket excited about seeing a new opera, the operas written and performed here were different. Tonight's performance was going to be no exception and, that I was sure of. The line moved up and I sighed tucking a strand of sandy blonde behind my ear, getting slightly impatient when I heard it

"Belle Devereaux?"

Turning, I saw my best friend Adele Grosvenor walking towards me on the arm of a handsome looking man

"Adele, it is so lovely to see you" I greeted her, kissing her cheek.

I turned to the man, smiling politely

"Oh I apologize, Belle this is Count Jean Dabert. Jean this is my best friend Belle Devereaux" Adele introduced us

"It is a pleasure to meet you at last, Adele speaks highly of you" Jean said taking my hand and kissing it

"Good things I do hope" I replied

"Oh yes" Jean reassured me.

After awhile, we managed to show our tickets and made our way inside. We made our way through the hall and corridors until we arrived at a large set of doors which stood open, we showed our tickets again and made our way inside. It was already starting to fill up and Adele suggested we get seats close to the front. Walking down the main aisle splitting the two seating areas, I got a strange feeling and a tingle ran up my spine. I tried to brush it off as nothing and followed the two as we found seats two rows from the front of the stage, we sat down and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Something was not right I could just feel it, looking around my eyes roamed over the stage and the rafters nearby. Suddenly, it felt like my heart had stopped. Had it been my imagination or did something just move up there amongst the shadows? Squinting, I focused solely on that particular spot for what seemed like forever but when the lights dimmed I focused my attention on the stage as the curtains opened and the play began. As I sat there watching the performance of _Don Juan Triumphant,_ it came to my attention that this opera different from the others I have come to see. The ballerinas were more scantly clad and looked like they were dressed as whores, then again I wasn't that surprised since I had read several books written about the _Don Juan_ legend. Though, there was one part of the play which caught my attention. When Don Juanwent back stage and Christine Daae playing Aminta came on stage singing, it was then I noticed that when Don Juan came back it was a different actor.

There was something about this actor, he had a wonderful singing voice and all but it was like I knew him from somewhere, which is impossible. His voice though, it sounded familiar, vaguely. Like something from a distant dream, as though I knew him in a different life or something. It did not felt like I knew him romantically, it was in a more familial way. That doesn't make sense though, I do not know him. I watched both Don Juan and Aminta walk up separate staircases as Aminta sang to him, when they reached the top they both sang walking towards each other and held each other. It was romantic and I realized these two had chemistry. After they stopped singing, Don Juan began singing

**"**_**Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Lead me, save me from my solitude  
Say you want me with you, here beside you  
Anywhere you go let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of..."**_

To everyone's surprise, Christine reached up and yanked off the mask as well as the wig the man had been wearing and everyone gasped and screamed. I could not, for the life of my scream. The right side of his face, it was…badly distorted, yes but where have I seen it? The man looked at Christine with humiliation, anger and sadness at what she had done to him. He raised his head to the audience and scanned, it was then his gaze fell on me. It stayed that way for a moment but in it, it was like he had taken in enough to know what I looked like and an image came to my mind. A boy, a few years older than when I was when I was younger. He had sandy blonde hair like my own, blue-green eyes and was wearing a mask on the right side of his face. Just like the man on the stage, but who was he?

It was then I heard a ripping sound and looked up toward the ceiling in horror, the chandelier was coming out and was going to fall. Jumping out of my seat, I hitched up my skirts and hurried through the running crowd not knowing why but I made my way backstage while hearing Adele and Jean calling after me but ignoring them. The members of the Opera Populaire were running around frantically trying to get out, while an angry mob was heading in another direction. I had to find out who that man was, to make sure he was okay and somehow I knew this mob would lead me directly to him. I just knew it. Following after them, we began to make our way down low heading under the Opera House. Down we went, it was a labyrinth down here. We continued down, going down stairs after stairs, twists and turns here and there. It was all a little confusing. There was no way to tell exactly how far we were, many levels under that was for sure.

We made our way down a staircase and saw we had reached water, a lake under the Opera Populaire? So, that was where Seine went. I stopped and looked down at myself realizing I was wearing a dress, not exactly the most sensible thing to be wearing but it was going to have to be that. I was not going to strip down to my chemise and pantalets with a whole bunch of men a few feet in front of me, even if there were women as well. I followed them down into the waters, my dress instantly becoming waterlogged but it didn't matter as I continued on as best as I could. Soon, however, the water became deeper and I found myself having to swim. Good thing I had worn a dress with small sleeves stopping mid way down my arm before my elbow, longer ones would have been a nightmare.

It took quite a while but I saw what looked like a cavern entrance, the water became shallower until I could stand again and followed everyone out of the water, wringing out my dress as much as I could. It was amazingly beautiful down here, I took in my surroundings; there were candelabras, full length mirrors, a desk with a chair sitting in front of it, there was another chair near the back where stacks and stacks of books were, pictures masterly drawn of Christine Daae, a small set of stairs leading up which I took after getting out of the water, I could make out a bed which was swan-shaped with a black curtain hanging down, there were sheets of music on a table by the stairs with a candelabra but the most impressive thing in here was the large beautiful organ.

I walked over to the impressive instrument and gently ran a hand over it, I always loved organs but I hadn't played one in so long. Turning away, I continued to walk around and then I saw a blonde haired girl wearing a ruffled shirt, tight trousers and black boots. Of course, she was one of the ballerinas. She came from around a corner and it was then I noticed what she was holding, an ivory half mask. She looked at me and gave me a weak smile which I returned before she continued on her way, I heard her tell the mob there was no one here and that the Phantom must have escaped through another passageway and I heard them get back into the water and soon when I turned around, everyone was gone.

It was quiet now, too quiet for my liking. Looking over at the organ, it was like a powerful force was drawing me towards it and I couldn't resist. My feet seemed to move on there own accord and before I knew it, I found myself seated at the instrument. My hands hovered over the keys, I shouldn't be doing this it doesn't belong to me but it was like the organ was insisting I play it. Just to warm up, I did a scale before trying to think of something to play. A beautiful and sad song came to my mind and so, I played it singing along.

**Erik's POV**

I watched heartbroken as Christine sailed away on my boat with Raoul singing their love for each other, tears silently running down my cheeks. I watched as she turned back to look at me one last time and I sang softly to myself

**"_You alone can make my song take flight."_**  
Sadness, pain and anger coursed through my body, I turned and walked over to one of the mirrors, picked up a fallen candlestick and sang

**"_It's over now, the music of the night..."_**

Crying, I smashed the mirror twice but what I was looking for wasn't there. I moved onto the second one and smashed it as well, still nothing. Then I saw the red curtain and pulled it aside to reveal a hidden mirror, pulling back I smashed the mirror, the pieces of glass falling to the ground and behind it was exactly what I was looking for. My escape. Dropping the candlestick, I took one last look at my lair and home before stepping through into the passageway, dropping the curtain to conceal the entrance. I walked along down the passageway not really knowing where I was going, all I could think about was Christine. My Angel, who had left me for another man and who couldn't love me like I wanted her to. Dropping to my knees, my face falling into my hands I began to cry.

From pain, anger and mostly, a broken heart. There was no way I was going to be the same ever again, my soul and heart were damaged they would never heal. I should just end my life right now, but then that would be the coward's way out. Was I a coward? No, I wasn't but there was no point in living anymore. The love of my life was gone, off with her Vicomte and leaving me here to rot alone for the rest of my life. Christine. That one word made me begin to cry again. I wasn't sure how long I had been in here, crying to myself but as I listened through my quieting sobs, it seems as if the mob had left awhile back. Did I dare go back to my lair? No, I couldn't it reminded me too much of Christine. Especially my organ…my head slowly raised itself up when I heard a warm up scale being played on the organ.

I began to boil with anger, how dare they play my beloved organ. I rose to my feet, turning and heading back to my lair. Whoever was there was going to wish they had never touched my organ, they would pay the ultimate price…death. Seeing the entrance up ahead, I moved a bit quicker still not quickly enough because I was exhausted. Stepping through the hidden doorway after raising the curtain, I stepped back into my lair and stopped. My mind was confused, trying so hard to push thoughts of Christine aside for just a moment, I looked at the woman sitting on the organ's seat. My thoughts began trying to place where I had seen her before, as she looked vaguely familiar and then I remembered seeing her in the audience at the performance of _Don Juan Triumphant! _She was the woman with the sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and that red gown brightening against her pale white skin. But what was she doing here? The Opera Populaire was burning at least seven stories above us and here she was, sitting at my organ playing a song. I turned to leave but the words of her song floated to me, halting me in my tracks and making me slowly turn back around

**"**_**Child of the wilderness, born into emptiness  
Learn to be lonely, learn to find your way in darkness  
Who will be there for you, comfort and care for you **_

_**Learn to be lonely, learn to be your one companion **_

_**Never dreamed out in the world there are arms to hold you  
You've always known your heart was on its own **_

_**So laugh in your loneliness, child of the wilderness  
Learn to be lonely, learn how to love life that is lived alone **_

_**Learn to be lonely, life can be lived, life can be loved alone "**_

That song was… sad, I dropped to my knees and began to cry.

**Belle's POV**

I ended the song, sighing gently and then was startled a little to hear the sound of someone crying. Turning my head, I saw a man by the mirrors on his knees and crying. My mind had a thought as to who the man was, the Phantom of the Opera. Rising from the seat, I made my way towards him slowly so I didn't startle him with any of my sudden movements. Upon finally reaching him, I gently lowered myself to my knees in front of him and sat there for a moment before raising a hand and placing it gently on his shoulder. Bad idea. I felt him stiffen under my touch but I couldn't for the life of me bring myself to move it, he needed all the comfort he could get and if no one else was willing to provide it, I was going to be the one. The poor man was a broken soul in front of me, I wanted to heal it, make him better but I knew it would take time, years even. My hand gently caressed his shoulder as he continued to cry, I let him and I wouldn't rush him. It was okay to cry, even for a man.

After about ten minutes, the loud crying had been reduced into silent sobs and then he slowly raised his head and looked up at me. Placing both hands on his shoulders, I slowly moved him towards me but he stiffened more (if that was even possible) so I had to reassure him I wasn't going to hurt him

(Tune: **Angel of Music**)

**"_Phantom of the Opera, you can trust me_**

_**Let me be your guardian.**_

_**It will be alright, I won't hurt you**_

_**I promise with my life"**_

Having another idea, I gently coaxed him to a stand and guided him over to the swan bed. However, when he seemed to see where we were going he stopped and refused to go on. Looking at the bed, my mind had a thought

'_Another reminder of Miss Daae? Hmm, maybe I could try to coax him to sleep in it'_

(**Tune: Angel of Music**)

**"_Don't be afraid, it's going to be alright_**

_**I'm right here by your side.**_

_**Come let us rest, lay down our sleepy heads**_

_**And come morning, we shall be gone" **_I sang and he, reluctantly, gave in, walking with me over to the bed.

I pulled on the cord and the black curtain came up, I bent down and pulled back the covers. The Phantom didn't make a move to step into the bed and I turned to look at him, he was looking down at me and so I looked down at myself. Oh, my clothes were still wet. What was I going to do? He reached out to me and tugged on my dress gently

"In the red chest by the bed, there is a nightgown you can sleep in" he said his voice hoarse and tired, finally speaking for the first time.

I watched as he climbed into the bed and lay down falling asleep instantly. After making sure he was indeed asleep, I walked over to the red chest he had told me about and stood in front of it. My, it was big. Opening the lid, I rummaged through it until I found a nightgown. Then I began to undress myself until I was left in my chemise which apparently wasn't wet anymore to my surprise. I pulled the sleeveless floor length nightgown with lace around the border on and closed the lid of the chest. I placed my clothes neatly on top of the lid and walked back to the bed. Pulling on the cord, the curtain came down as I stepped over the Phantom and slipped into bed beside him. As I pulled the covers up over both of us, I realized that the candles in the cavern were still lit

"I wish the candles would magically go out" I muttered to myself.

There was a sudden _**whoosh**_ and everything was plummeted into darkness, with a smile I snuggled under the covers and drifted off to sleep never noticing that I had accidentally snuggled up closer to the Phantom.

**TBC**

**Songs:**

**Learn to be Lonely~ Minnie Driver from the 2004 movie soundtrack**

**Angel of music (with my own words)**

**Past the Point of No Return~ Emmy Rossum and Gerard Butler**


End file.
